Bright Blue Eyes
by RoyalBlueXCherryPink
Summary: Being the master of death does not make you immortal, or invincible for the matter. For him, it just means that he will never get to find out what is on the other side of that train ride. Because much like Phoenix, you will rise and rise again no matter what you chose to believe in. FemHarry... Sort of. AU-ish.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Hi.**

 **I'm replacing Evangeline with This girl so I hope you like it.**

 **If you do not like it than please refrain from being rude. But if you do see mistakes and want to point it out feel free to do so.**

 **I apologize in advance for all the spelling, words and grammar mistakes I know will be present. I have not re-check the story and I am in desperate need of a Beta reader for this story.**

* * *

As she let the murky blue overthrow her sight and embrace what was to come next, she, for what was probably the last sight for this lifetime glanced up at the full moon displayed in all its round glory. Now that she had stopped struggling to re-surface herself, she could fully admire the silver glow of the moon a bit blurred by the water, she had never really given herself time to wonder such foolish things in a while.

She suppose she was always too busy with the complications in this life so she didn't even realized when she was mentally tired and weary. Losing hope, faith and connections as she dive deeper and deeper into her obsession with rights and wrongs of her life. Faintly, she wondered what it would had been like if she was given a second chance in this life.

That's what she always wanted for every lifetime…

In many ways her 'mother' here had told her once upon a time that if she got such chance she would have made her the girl that smiles every day, dream so much that she does not know the difference between reality and wonder-world, be a pretty, clueless fool.

But to her, naivety was the most deadly poison in the jar and she often wonder if she want to be like that naive little sister she have had some lifetime ago, the girl have her fair share of poisons buried in wine and roses if she keep it up.

She supposes she was just the type to trivet in the knowledge and advantages she had over people's heads and she probably always will be that despicable being in the world of black and white.

For her the world only ever accepted her in the gray shadings. Looking back at it, she can't figure out when it had all began; maybe it was the constant disappointment in every life. Maybe it was the loses and struggles she had face as the years evolve around her and does not take her friends along with her for the lifetime rides…

Still she wished she had kept her best friends. For she missed them dearly… even though she found it that hard to regret the decisions she had often arrogantly made.

Then as she closed her eyes to let the deep and wide water swallow her whole, she hummed her favorite lullaby in her head so that it reached her very soul until the very last thought crossed her mind. She may have drowned but she died in peace.

After all, just like every single one of her deaths, this was simply a new beginning.

.:~(*)~:.

She knew the moment when she regain her consciousness that something was wrong. As she hear the song in her heart flowing around her with soft waves of alluring melody she already began to panic, but the realization that she is still within water, that's when the clarity and the fright get to her and she started struggling.

Within a few seconds she was carried out of the water, splashing out the deep blue form like a swan rising from its dive in the clear liquid.

She only had a minute to register that she was a baby carried by a woman – not an unfamiliar concept – before she froze under the intense curiosity possessed by the black hole like eyes of the woman carrying her. "You cannot stay long in water." The woman, with voice sounded like the song of violins and flutes, stated the obvious as if it was the most disappointing thing she had ever heard. "My own daughter…"

As she eyed the woman who claimed to be her mother with a new light of great interest, she does not realized that the woman was sitting on the surface of the deep water like it was any other solid chair under her legs.

But gone was the unseen for when the woman rise to her feat, brought her up with both arm and spin them around under the moonlit sky, she realized that although the woman was dancing on top of the ocean, her long inky black hair drown within the deep water.

But before she could started questioning her sanity, the woman started singing such a captivating tune that enter her head and pushed all the other thoughts away, she forget who she was for that time being. Then as she drowns in slumber, she wondered softly in the back of her mind, what was going on. "Sleep child, for it's a long future ahead." She heard the woman whisper as familiar darkness capture her.

.:~(*)~:.

James Potter came home from his meeting with the Order of the Phoenix – took care to turn into a stag to evade any possible followers even – to find his beloved wife rushing around their room like a frantic red hurricane – which she _is_ – searching for her coat.

He… actually felt like a bad person because he was carrying that exact coat on one of his horns and she still didn't notice the stag standing next to the open door of their bedroom. "Lily love." He said as he transformed back into a human, sending his frightened wife crashing on the bed post. "Errr, sorry?"

Taking deep breaths, Lilly continued by glaring at him like it might actually turn him into stone. And she also seems quite tempted to do just that. "James you frightened me!" she scolded heatedly. "And what are you doing holding my coat like a silent snail when I needed you to gave it to me."

James being used to Lilly's mood swings by now simply nodded his head, not wanting to go through the grudge of a one month pregnant Lily again so soon. "So um, what's the hurry? Don't we agree that outside is not safe and happy?"

Lily rolled her brilliant green eyes. "Sirius called on the mirror and said it was an emergency." She said casually as she put her coat on and headed towards the fire place. "He said he preferred if I visit instead of you."

"What? Why would Sirius not deem me needed?" James cried out incredulously as he followed his wife like a lost puppy that he practically was from the time he met her. "I'm coming too."

"Suit yourself."

.:~(*)~:.

The Black cottage in the magical London used to be a respected and lonely little Manor with clean compound, well cared for garden and fresh water fountains with the sweetest of soft melodies coming out of its open window. It was the pride and joy of Daisy, the young house elf.

Until Master Alphard had decided to land all his inheritance to the disowned Black heir and said heir wishes to move in the cottage.

Daisy quite like master Sirius even though Kreacher and the other Black house elves said bad things about master Sirius. Sirius was messy and Daisy likes having real work to do because it keep her from being bored and she was always happy to work.

But days like today were tragic exceptions as Daisy beat herself up for not being able to help her master. She does not know what to do with a crying baby witch as much as she had never seen one before. But the woman who handed her the basket was a woman Daisy knows and trust as she was master Sirius's lover and the woman claim that the child in the basket is master Sirius's offspring.

Master Sirius was right, Daisy should have known better than to brought home some baby just because some woman say so. Daisy keep beating herself up for troubling Master Sirius even as the fire rose and Master James appear with Mistress Lily on tow. She can clean the dust after she was done beating herself up.

"Daisy darling, stop that." Mistress Lily told Daisy as soon as she laid eyes on the small house elf, Daisy look up at Mistress Lily with tear filled eyes as she splutter about how she must be punished for making master Sirius angry and that she will never do it again. "Daisy stop." Lily finally said again kindly, Mistress Lily was always kind and gentle with her. Despite what Kreacher and the others said about Mistress Lily, Daisy think mistress Lily was kind and she does not think mistress Lily was dirt. Daisy respected her.

"B-but Daisy deserves it. Daisy messed up, Daisy is sorry."

"Oh now, you couldn't have done it purposefully. And you're forgiven." Mistress Lily informed cheerfully. "Now do lead us to Sirius so I can beat _him_ up."

"Lily dear." Master James laughed nervously.

"Hush Jamie, I wouldn't want the anger to backlash on you." That had done a good job shutting the black haired man up.

As Daisy nodded her head solemnly, she started leading the guests to Master Sirius's bedroom where in no time they started hearing a baby's cry as the portraits were whispering to each other. Daisy noted in dismay that Master James and Mistress Lily shared a nervous look as they walked just a bit faster. Daisy did make such a big mistake and soon Mistress Lily will be so disappointed with her.

Daisy stopped in front of the last door and knock trice. "Master Sirius your guests are here."

It didn't even take ten seconds for Master Sirius to burst out the door crying a dramatic "Lily save me!" Soon enough Mistress Lily was going to be so disappointed. Daisy doesn't want Mistress Lily to be mad with her. Mistress Lily was always so kind and giving, she give Daisy her name and educate her in the world of witch and wizards including their words, sentences and grammars. She was so precious to Daisy.

"Sirius why is there a baby here?" Mistress Lily started interrogating Master Sirius with a bit of a deadpanned face. "Never mind that, who in their right mind willingly handed _you_ a baby? It was willingly, right?"

"Of course! Do I look like I snatch babies for fun? And bout the baby bit." Master Sirius laughed nervously, glancing skeptically at his bedroom. "Whoever gave it to Daisy says she's mine…"

"Yours? As in…" Master James gasped as he swings open the door permitting the others in the hallway to see what was inside. Daisy glanced at the king side bed across the large bedroom. The baby was seated among pillows of gold and red, surrounded by different toys, milk bottles, cakes, different sweets, hopping chocolate frogs and everything a child might want.

The porcelain doll like baby has now stopped crying in favor of studying the guests. Her turf of glossy black hair was a mess and even across the huge darkened room, Daisy can make out the sapphire like blue eyes glancing their way with her thick and long dark lashes sticking with tears. A few tears and a flushed red face married her marble like face.

"Sirius she's beautiful." Mistress Lily gasped happily as she approached the baby and pick her up. Daisy relaxed as she realized that Mistress Lily looks quite happy with the situation. "And what have you been trying to feed her!" Lily continued her ranting.

"Lily, paternal test?" James piped in. "You know, who her parents are… So that we know who to address when we question their sanity?"

"Right that too. But first, Daisy could you be a dear and fetch me a bottle of milk?" Daisy nodded happily at her mistress and apparited from the room into the kitchen; boiling some milk, and getting some tea and snack ready for the guests as well.

By the time she was back, all three of them were staring at a golden writing that was floating above the new baby that Mistress Lily seems to really appreciate. "Here's the milk Mistress Lily." Daisy informed.

Daisy's voice seems to get them out of the trance they found themselves in a minute ago before Daisy came. Did Daisy do something wrong? She dearly hope not "T-Thank you Daisy." Mistress Lilly thank her.

"She's yours Padfoot…" Master James finally sighed out. "I thought you use to be quite careful with these things."

"You wouldn't be such a smarty pants, telling people to be careful either if you've met her mother." Master Sirius hissed. "I suppose I have to keep her now… Merlin beard what am I gonna do!"

Mistress Lily sighed in exasperation as she handed the bottle to the baby and started feeding her. "As much as I adore children I don't trust you with a baby." Mistress Lily stated logically. "Who's the mother? Someone we know from school?"

Master Sirius actually snorted at that. "I can assure you Lils, you don't know her."

"Well than tell us, even if she didn't want her there must be something that can be done about it!" Master James insisted as he glanced tiredly at his wife. "It's not really a good time to raise a child, especially alone Padfoot."

"I know but I don't think it can be that easy Prongs." Master Sirius informed solemnly. "Her mother is a Siren." And just like that the hollow silence return in the room.

"Well that opened a whole new can of warms." Master James sighed as he ruffled his hair, something Daisy had learned was a sign of frustration that the boys in the family she serve tends to do. "We can't just give her back until she's 18 and she came into her inheritance. Right now we don't even know how well she can resist water let along send her to live in it. And she's definitely not spouting any feathers at the moment."

"Sirens are so rare now-a-days how did you even come across one Sirius?" Mistress Lily asked incredulously before turning her frown to her husband. "And Jamie, you know very well that the Ministry of Magic will not easily allow Sirius to return the baby even when she comes into her inheritance. She's a half creature half witch. They are known to be powerful and we are at war that desperately needs powerful witch and wizards."

"Hey that's my daughter you know." Master Sirius said with a dark scowl.

"Sorry Sirius but you know it to be the truth only." Mistress Lily declared truthfully. "If you have said Veela than it would have been much easier as they have coexist with us for a long time and even when their powerful we all know how to fight one but Sirens are rare… Veelas were thought to be the next species of sirens along with the mermaids for the near extinction of the song maidens."

"Yes yes I know. Most humanoid creatures are dangerous and we don't happily co exist with most but their offspring are better yada yada and all that bloody torture of a lesson in Care of Magical Creatures class," Master Sirius brushed off Mistress Lily as he popped himself a bottle of fire-whiskey. "Look at me actually doing dear old mum a favor. Bet she thought I'd have a child with some werewolf or a goblin, that old bat."

Mistress Lily scowled. "Even if they are frowned upon, I believe werewolves, trolls, hags, giants and such creatures can be extra ordinary creatures and can be look up at like most humanoid creatures if they can have control." She lectured as she finally notices that the baby was now asleep. "Honestly, Severus would have agreed with me."

"Before sixth year." Master James piped in, sending a secret glare at Sirius while Lily tucked the baby in. "And no worries love, we aren't about to build a werewolves extinction club anytime soon. What with Mooney and all, that would be hypocritical."

"Yeah Lils, and let's not talk about the greasy git." Master Sirius commanded airily.

"Sirius! That is not nice." Mistress Lily scolded. "And I don't know why Severus started hating werewolves so much, we were working on something that can help them keep their consciousness in their wolf form before the big argument you know."

"Yeah too bad." Master Sirius deadpanned. "So who want to name my heiress?"

"You mean her mother doesn't name her?" Mistress Lily gasped skeptically. "And she's what? Already 5 months old?"

"Two and a half actually." Master Sirius proudly informed. "That is, if the last letter from Neptune was right…"

"No way, I mean Sirius, have you look at the baby? Her gaze is too fixed, too… intelligent to be a normal 2 months old." Master James insisted then started thinking. "You think it may have been the Siren Gene? Because I don't see Sirius having an intelligent child."

"Hey!"

"Don't shout you two; it wasn't easy to get her to sleep." Mistress Lily hissed. "Sirius why don't we continue this conversation on the living room."

"Yeah your right." Master Sirius agreed after glancing at the sleeping baby for a moment. "Daisy get us something to eat, we'll be waiting at the living room."

"Of course Master." Daisy said happily as she popped into the kitchen for the second time that hour. So it seems the house of Black is going to welcome a new member. She happily teleported the food in the living room to see that her Master and the guests were arguing over names.

"Rosalind?" Mistress Lily offered.

"Close but no."

"Stella?"

"No."

"Cassiopeia?"

"Merlin beard! No we are not naming her after that evil woman!"

"Bellatrix?"

"Now you're just being rude."

"Aquila?" James thought.

Master Sirius shocked his head. "Well, I like the water based name and all since it would be ironic as hell but no, that's just not it."

Master James sighed in exasperation. "Mate you met her some hour ago, and you're already twisty with her name!" he whined. "OW!" He exclaimed as Lily hit him.

"She's his daughter James, you wouldn't like it if we had a daughter and he named _her_ after your aunt Cassiopeia." Mistress Lily lectured her sulking husband. "But we're running out of constellation and heavenly names here Sirius, do you suggest something."

"I don't know Lils." Master Sirius whined in dramatic display of pain. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that I need to take care of a child now… A _child_."

"If you're so bad at it get a nanny, a governess or train Daisy for it. I know she'll love the new addition." Mistress Lily stated happily as she accept the tea cup from a beaming Daisy. "And Sirius we'll always be here for you and you know it."

"… I suppose." Master Sirius agreed hesitatingly. "But Lily, what if she doesn't like me? You see how she cried before you came along. God I thought I was going to be deft. And they say sirens were melodious…"

"She's your daughter Padfoot, she'll like you soon enough." Master James said philosophically. "I'm more worried about what your family might do."

"That too." Master Sirius admitted. Daisy was worried too; she knows that Master Sirius was not well liked by Mistress Walburga. "I hope they don't find a way to take her away, no child of mine will be force to grow up in that mad house if there is something I can say about it."

"I don't think you have to worry about that you two. The magical law clearly stated that parents are the first choice and they have the right to choose the child's guardian if anything happened to said parents." Mistress Lily reminded them. "And if she really is a half Siren; much like vampires, then they have a strong law stating that their child's father or mother – in case of a witch – should raise them as long as he or she can until the child can choose to embrace his or her creature side or stay among human."

"Yes, I suppose… though I must emphasis on how dangerous the timing is." Master James admitted dully. "I was hoping that the burden would not fall on you guys."

"Nonsense Jamie, we are in constant danger yes, but that is why most pureblood want an heir soon." Mistress Lily informed stubbornly. "And if we survive through this, it would be a blessing to watch them grow up."

There was a pregnant silence within the room for minutes what feels like hours. "I was thinking Cordelia." Master James finally ended the silence. "It means sea Jewel, is still a star and have its story to tell in Greek mythology."

Master Sirius nodded slowly. "That's good I suppose any other suggestions?"

"Diana?" Master James continued. "The mood goddesses and all."

"I go for Cordelia." Mistress Lily helped. "I believe it's a suitable name."

"So, Cordelia Walburga Black?" Master James joked earning himself two ugly glares from his companions.

"Cordelia Lillian Black." Master Sirius decided as a smirk formed on his lips as Lily smiled happily with the middle name and James nodded. "A whole new story for the Black family, I'll make sure of that. Daisy why don't you go and learned up about taking care of a child."

With that Daisy bowed once and popped out of the room and away from the chatting of the long time friends. She needs to learn all about how to take care of young mistress Cordelia.

If that is the name decided for the new Lady Black.

As she was so busy learning about babies and children, she missed how the Black family tree decorating the wall of the library glowed a little and extended its length to a beautiful black haired woman named Neptune and under her and Sirius, the name and face of young Cordelia appeared.

.:~(*)~:.

The newly dubbed Cordelia Lillian Black was a whole new bee among the bunch. She was an odd child. Indeed an odd child.

She regarded the people around her with weary mistrust that was not supposed to be there in a baby so young. She almost never cry after that one time as she first laid her eyes on her father and heed his name.

It was all swept under the rug named 'half-creature' as she passed more and more oddity. Of course the infant herself knows better but she was unable to think too much of it in the tiny body as she had more sleep in one day than what she usually had in a week.

She spend most of her waking moments regarding the people around her who were in all honesty suppose to be long dead, the past that was gone with the most vivid memories during her 8 lifetimes. They were Harry Potter's… No matter how many times she can have a life, never had she been given a chance to relive a past one.

So she studied them, anticipate their moves, calculating their personality until she understand why they were doing what around her; all under the disguise of being an innocent infant. This was not a good time to be a suspicious subject as all wizards and their owls knows that the war was rather intense with lots of people desperate to take out their frustration on any little things.

This was obviously not how she expects her death to turn out. Of all religious believe, she had always followed Christianity the most even though she had broken patches of the 10 laws; she lied fluently and she took pleasure in manipulating the laws of other's live not to mention her witchy little secret. She had always dreamt of heaven even if she was sure that she was going opposite to just that.

But she knows better. The title of being master of death came with many prices and one of them was the inability to ever find peace. Being reborn again and again, as different person, as different being… death itself had agreed that it had shaped her soul to be a tad bit different every single reincarnation.

Harry Potter.

Her most treasured life. Sure it was not flawless and sure it was a whole lot of crap combine with a boy that had refuse to die. But he was real, he was a boy growing up from a real childhood and even though that boy had been thankful the first time he was reincarnated as a normal boy with a normal orphan life, he had known that Harry Potter was still the special case.

And 3 boys and 4 girls later, here that soul lies inside the body of a baby that should have never exist. And there Harry Potter, her first life was, inside the womb of the mother who she did not stop on praising in every of her existence.

She had different mothers yes, but never could they compare to the love and loyalty she had for Lilly Potter.

No matter how many lifetime, a person can never relief the same life… that was what death had curved into her mind, molding it to make her soul dull…

Dull…

So how does she end up here? Is this some kind of joke from death? She supposed this was some big challenge, a punishment or a new chance. Whatever it was, she was still not sure if she wants to play in it.

When she had asked for a second chance, she had meant re-leaving her life for the better like she asked for every single one of her lives when she was fresh out of death. But here she was all alone, small and powerless. The feeling of helplessness had always particularly stung her more than a bullet could ever do.

And she hated the idea of the war in this timeline. Hated it.

Sirius was a busy man for understandable reasons. Gone for weeks leaving her to Daisy's care and sometimes she would hear the sluggish footsteps as she would hear the pained groan and the fussing of the house elf as she pretend to sleep soundly on the sofa.

Most of this weeks, Lily came to visit as she would anxiously read all the news she was given. Cordelia was more surprise that the women had not bitten her nail to bloody hands right now rather than singing sad lullabies to the visibly sign of this worlds hero in his mother's womb.

Those lullabies that had never really reach Harry Potter… so instead, after all these lifetimes, she listen for Harry Potter, the person who she once upon a time, was.

Feeling sympathy for someone else was not what she does often since her fifth lifetime was over. As a hungry orphan child who grew up in the slum before she was taken by the orphan system, she fend for herself and sometimes her 2 companions but never had she trust an adult more over feel for them since that faithful life.

But she suppose Lilly was different, she know this woman too well to deny her kindness. And the boy in her womb, who on earth would ignore that one person if they were in her position. She had never known fondness for family despite every single life she lived but she sure had asked for it many times in her first life.

Perhaps this was Karma's work. In her opinion her position on her last life leave much to desire and it was not a place many would choose to be. Now she was daughter of heir Black, a half creature of some sort and she knew what was to come. Moreover, she was put in the perfect position where she could get away with joining either side. For, the first time in what feels like forever, she felt powerful from thoughts alone.

And it felt rather good.

.:~(*)~:.

" _What is this?"_ She found herself asking the entity with a blank face as she entered the familiar train station her mind had provided her.

" **A life."** Dead answered in his usual cryptic ways. **"What a master wish is what a servant gives."**

Too use to the way the entity talk, she ignored the riddled answer and set down in one of the chairs. She was currently wearing the body of her 3rd life, a little girl with blonde hair and honey color eyes. She had been a princess than… assassinate along with her whole family. But she was also the first time her soul finds seclusion in a female body.

" _What I asked for?"_ She asked death who was creepily wearing the skin of Dumbledore at the moment. _"I don't believe I have ever asked for a chance to chance my old live…"_

" **When the master wish to discard of the servant, the servant notice."** Death informed her. **"Is it not your choosing that Harry Potter was free from the burden of being Master?"**

" _Are you saying I have a chance to save Harry Potter? Wouldn't that erase me to?"_ No, she already knows the answer. Every time she was reincarnated, she was a different person with a more develop soul a different life for a different person. But Harry Potter was her purest of form, her origin. So… how?

" **Your mortality was always your choice."** He said sadly. **"You will see a chance to be one Cordelia Lillian Black, live a life and you shall be given a choice to let go of your servant."**

" _You say you'll never let another master go again as it is almost impossible to find the right one in this wide world. That was around the first time we met."_ She asked. _"What change?"_

" **What master wishes, is what servant gives."**

Knowing that the being was not explaining himself anytime soon, she shocked her head in exasperation and walked out of dream land to face the world she was shoved into.

Saving Harry Potter he say… is that quite possible? She sincerely hope so, for she had found that re living too much life can suck out the ingredients of the soul out of a person.

Is that why death was planning to let her go?

.:~(*)~:.

Walpurga Black was a woman of fine dress-robes, proud life and a husband most pure blood ladies would have killed for. She was the envy of many and the idol of more. That was until the moment she brought the ungrateful disgusting little mud of an heir she bore for her husband had arrived.

How shameful was it for her back then, how she must have disappoint her in-laws when the boy had went ahead and get himself sorted into the house of mudblood lovers. How she had moaned, how she had hated the smug look from Druella and the other wives.

Luckily for her, she had her darling Reggie to help her get her place back at the top of her social table. A Slytherin, a prince, good grades and such polite little boy that he was. Nothing like her oldest she would say.

So now she stood in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her graying hair as she stared at the stoned face woman in those reflected surfaces. Sirius was a traitor and her dear Reggie had gone missing. Where had she gone wrong with her children? How is it that Orion had still given her the time of his day?

She sighed. She suppose her love was always a bit soft… what with him never really having the guts to truly erase Sirius from the real family tree, nothing like Cygnus; that man, Cygnus Black was a strong man erasing his dear daughter because of her scaring betrayal.

Orion, the dear had been too soft. But now that does not matter since both of the boys were missing. She truly do not want to give the position of heir black over to one of Druella's daughter, honestly she wouldn't stand the smugness the woman would give her.

Alas, she should have thought it through and let dear Reggie marry before he joined the Dark Lord. She truly does not feel like handing the head family position over… But dear Nercissa Malfoy ne Black was pregnant and if Orion passed anytime soon that she would have to hand the position away…

Those thoughts were her woos and worries two nights ago. Until her dear-husband had summoned her to his studies and let her check the newly grown branch of the family tree. Her first son had reproduced.

First she had been ready to murder the child in cold blood for she was sure that the boy would never fathered a worthy child for he was a muggle loving, werewolf befriending, blood-traitor associating fool. But then she had checked the woman her child had accepted as a lover as her husband asked her too.

She was shocked.

For the woman was a very rare treasure, one that was thought to have been lost in time. And the child, a gem.

This time she had wanted to floo over to her no-good son and took the child, possible congratulate the boy for finally doing something right for once in his life. But her husband had again, stop her.

A Siren's law stated that a half blood child be took care of the child's father as long as possible.

For now Walburga would be satisfied in securing her position as the 1st lady in the Black household. For now she shall wait and watch no matter how much she hated the fact that the heiress Black would grew up among Mudbloods and blood traitors.

For now she shall wait. Patient was _always_ a virtue…

* * *

 **Bye.**

 **Review please…**


End file.
